The Second Hour
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: After the whole robot wars, the world is at peace. That is until a strange wolf comes and crash lands in Jasper.
1. Starts and Beginnings

A Wolf's Nightmare: Ha-Ha! I'm back! You lot thought I given up on this Fanfiction site. You thought I was done, but here I am with a new story. To clear things up, I finished writing the last season, season six, months in advance, so then I took a break. Then I decided to take a break from doing anything on Fanfiction for a few months. Then I thought, "It would be cool to do another 100 episodes." People told me I was crazy, my therapist told me it was crazy, well, who's the narcissist with severe detachment now Dr. Grossbard?! Now you may wonder, what happened to Aaron? Where's Aaron? Is Aaron permanently dead? Can I get a refund on the McDonalds shake? Let me explain. Well, I'm not going to explain, Aaron is. Aaron…

Aaron: Thanks, wolf. Ahem… now in the last episode, Wolf VS. Machine, the 100th special, I was called up to heaven to make sure that everything would go back to normal. And I did just that, go to heaven. I saved everyone. Now, as you read Wolf's stories, you can see a story arc, which means each story goes in a linear pattern.

A Wolf's Nightmare: And since I killed off Aaron for good, a new wolf must take his place.

Aaron: I had a good run, but I need a break. All of that adventuring made me tired. So, as I sit here in heaven, you can watch a new wolf take my place. No, this is not as reckless and stupid as me, but this wolf may be a surprise to the most of you. And oh, you know those vortex manipulators that everyone had? Say goodbye to those as a new way of transportation is coming.

A Wolf's Nightmare: So sit back and relax and read my new story, The Second Hour. And oh, I'm making another 100 episodes so, if it wasn't clear. So keep calm and read on.

" _ **I just wanted to give you a little warning before you see my stories with tales of terror. My stories are not recommended for small children or those who are disgusted by gore, horror, and death. We're about to unfold the tale of Wayne, a wolf with an alien past. My stories will have supernatural beings like vampires, ghosts, human-like lizards, aliens, skeletons, demons, and more. It's one of the strangest tales ever told, taking a… *Chuckles*… unexpected turn of the Alpha and Omega movie. I think it might thrill you, it may shock you, and it may even horrify you. So if you wouldn't like to subject your nerves to such a strain, it may be wise to… well, we warned you. So Enjoy!"**_

It was a peaceful day on Earth. The robots and demons were a thing of the past. It had been exactly three years after the whole robot wars and everyone was happy.

The day that Aaron died for everyone was the day everyone made a day for him. It was called Aaron's Day and they celebrate how he died for everyone to save the world from destruction. It was a well-known holiday now.

In Jasper, Tony and Eve, the leaders of the pack, set up a shrine in Aaron's den. They left everything in Aaron's den untouched. They just decorated a little to commemorate Aaron's kind, sweet hearted doing.

Police tape surrounded the den as the president of the United States and the Prime Minister of Canada had put it there to keep the den from being destroyed. Hutch and Saul had moved to a different den so they can protect what he had done. This was really hard on the gang.

Humphrey had lost a great friend. Hutch had lost a mate. Saul had lost a dad. Claudette lost an uncle. Kate also lost a great friend. Things were never going to be the same again. Humphrey and Kate were in their den with Hutch and future Claudette.

They were talking about how amazing Aaron was and what things made them laugh about him. The younger Claudette and Saul were all grown up. Saul saw 16 and Claudette was 15 years old.

"So, my favorite thing about Aaron was when he took a picture of that bear and drew a tutu on it and a handlebar moustache on it." Hutch said laughing.

"I remember that Aaron gave me and Humphrey condoms on our wedding day thinking it would protect us." Kate said sighing.

"Good thing it broke…" Humphrey said remembering that they made Claudette. They all sighed. They all missed him. Claudette started to cry.

"Oh, Claudette, it's ok. You don't have to be sad because of Aaron."

"I'm not… It's…" Claudette didn't want to say it. Everyone else looked at her in confusion.

"What is it?" Hutch asked. Claudette stifled. She then heard two pairs of bodies come in the den.

"What's going on?" A voice said. She turned to see the younger version of herself and Saul. Claudette looked at her younger self and sighed.

"I… I can't stay for long…" She finally said. Everyone looked at her in angst and confusion. What on earth did that mean?

"In a few minutes, I'm going to disappear into thin air and the only Claudette you'll be left with is her." She pointed to her younger self.

"What does that mean?" Humphrey asked still confused.

"Claudette is growing up, so she's getting to my age soon. And when a time traveller like me has done stuff like this and has seen themselves grow up, they disappear, into thin air."

Everyone was shocked about this as Claudette stifled back tears. They knew that there was nothing they could do but wait. Just wait until she left for good.

"There's so much that we don't know about you." Kate said. "How will we know?"

"You have to keep one vortex manipulator for my younger self to use." Claudette said. "It's just the way."

"Let me go get them." Humphrey said. He went to the back and picked up five manipulators. He gave one to his present day daughter.

"Bury the rest…"

"Why?" Everyone asked.

"If I remember correctly, a mad wolf with a box will fall out of the sky and take you guys' places that you never understand. The Pandorica will open and an old enemy will come back."

Everyone looked at each other. Claudette wiped her tears and looked out the den. She saw a sunset. It was time.

"I'm sorry my love…." She told Aaron out loud. She then left the den. Saul and her younger self moved out the way to let her past.

She closed her eyes as she left the den. Suddenly a butterfly flew out of her tail. More butterflies flew out of her as she walked towards the sunset. The gang looked and did nothing.

Soon, she was enveloped in butterflies as they disbanded and flew up in the air. They were gone, and so was Claudette. It was now night-time as the sun set.

Humphrey looked at the manipulators in his paws. He went outside and went to Aaron's den. It took him a while to get there but he made it. He looked up and saw the police tape.

He made a hole in front of the den big enough for the vortexes. It was big enough and he then dropped them in and covered up the hole with dirt. Everyone was behind Humphrey as the present day Claudette looked at her manipulator and put it on her wrist.

Everyone didn't say anything until Humphrey spoke up. "Let's go to bed." He said with sigh. Everyone then listen to him. Claudette went with Humphrey and Kate and Saul went with Hutch.


	2. Something Old and Blue

Everyone in Jasper was asleep. They were dreaming of sweet and nice things as they slept. Claudette was sleeping peacefully next to Humphrey and Kate. Hutch was snuggled in with his son Saul.

Tony and Eve were also together, so was Garth and Lilly, and Jake and Stacy. Every wolf was fast asleep. But in the sky another adventure was transpiring.

In the air something was flying out of control and spinning towards Jasper. It looked like a spaceship. It was old, but new. It was borrowed and blue. Oh was it blue.

It spun out of control as the doors of it opened. It revealed a wolf holding something in its mouth. It had white fur, green eyes, and two streaks on its side of back. It whimpered as it tried to control its spaceship.

It held the thing in its mouth in its paw and pointed it inside its spaceship. It screamed in horror as the ship then crashed into Aaron's old den. It basically destroyed most of the stuff inside.

Claudette then woke up as she heard the noise of something crashing. She walked out and saw smoke in a single area. She then drowsily walked towards it. She walked through he bushes and past the trees until she got to the location.

What she saw was amazing. It was the wolf's spaceship. It looked blue and tall. It stood on its side and had strange markings on the top. Claudette was able to read it. It appeared to say "Police box".

A white light then flashed on the top of the ship. Then the wooden door opened to reveal the wolf. He looked drenched in water. Claudette turned on the flashlight on her manipulator and flashed it at the face of the wolf that only smiled and chuckled.

"Can I have an apple?" He asked in a British accent. "All I can think about… are apples…"

"Who are you?" She asked. She was confused but not scared. She had seen some stuff in her time and this was nothing compared to them. The mysterious wolf hoped out of the ship and looked around.

"So, what's your name, little girl?" He asked.

"Claudette. You know you crashed into Aaron's den?" She asked he looked behind himself. He saw the mess he made and gulped.

"This Aaron wasn't in there was he?" The wolf asked.

"No, that den was more of a shrine."

"I see…" He said with a breath of relief. Claudette then looked at his fur. It was drenched.

"Why are you wet?" She asked.

"Oh, I was in the swimming pool." He answered as he tried to survey his ship. 

"That's impossible. A box that small can't have a pool."

The wolf then looked at her and chuckled. "It's more than a box my lady." He said with a mad look in his eyes. "It's a time machine…"

"That's not a time machine…" Claudette said in disbelief.

"Oh yeah?" He said walking up to her. "And what does time travel look like to you?" She then motioned to the flashlight she had called the vortex manipulator.

"Where did you get that?" 

"Aaron. He was a time traveler." This wolf thought for a moment. Aaron? He heard that name before. He then went back to his ship and opened the doors.

He reached way inside and took out a book. Claudette read it as "Time Travelers of the millennium". He flipped through the pages and opened to a page that showed a picture of Aaron when he was very young.

"Is this the Aaron you talk about?" He showed Claudette the book.

"I didn't really see when he was young." She answered. The wolf then pressed a button on the book and a hologram then appeared. It showed Aaron when he was a cub. He flickered through different Aaron's. A few from his teenage years and many from his adult years.

From being a black furred wolf with a British accent to being a red wolf with a Caribbean accent, the wolf flipped through different wolves. Until Claudette saw the last wolf that he was. An orange furred wolf with green eyes and a southern accent.

"That's the one!" She said excitedly. "I wish he was here…" She said a bit depressed.

The wolf looked at the picture. He remembered a previous one that he had seen. "I've seen this wolf before."

"You too?" Claudette asked.

"Yeah… he was a rookie time agent that everyone loved. He was more of a jester for the Time Lords."

"What's a Time Lord?" She asked confused. The wolf looked at her. "Is that what Aaron was?"

"No, he was just crazy and immortal. Time lords are a sophisticated race that lasted for decades, even centuries. We ruled time and space for millions of years."

"So you're from another planet? And so was Aaron?"

"Aaron wasn't. He was born on Earth. We came into contact with him after he found our secret bunker in the forest of the Second World War."

Fire, smoke, and electricity sparked behind the wolf and the ship started to ooze out smoke. The wolf then ran to the ship and looked inside. "The engines are failing!"

"How could this box have engines? It's not even that big." Claudette said skeptically.

"Oh, that's the beauty of this box." He then laughed crazily and jumped into the box. "It's fantastic!" He yelled as he jumped in.

The box then started to fade as a whooshing noise was heard. It was then gone.


	3. Impossible Wolf in the Sky

It was almost sunrise and Claudette was getting back to her den. Her encounter with this wolf was weird at best. She then started to think what her older self said as she left.

" _If I remember correctly, a mad wolf with a box will fall out of the sky and take you guy's places that you never understand."_

She thought about it as she walked. Did she just meet the wolf that would take them places that they wouldn't understand?

When she got back to the den she found Humphrey and Kate waiting for her. They didn't seem happy. They looked up and saw her coming in. Both ran and hugged her.

"Where were you? We've been looking forever for you." Kate said as she almost broke in tears.

"I… I…" Claudette stuttered. "I just went to Aaron's den…"

"Tell us next time you leave. We don't have manipulators like you so we can't talk long distance." Humphrey said with a stern face.

"I will…" She said with a smile.

Hutch then came in with Saul and they looked terrified. "You have to see this…"

They then ran to Aaron's den. What they saw were many wolves around it looking in horror as the den was mostly destroyed. Humphrey and Kate gasped.

"Who would do such a thing?" Eve asked them.

"I don't know…" Humphrey said as he held Kate tightly.

Claudette then looked around the den. Traces of oil and an impression on the ground were seen.

"Mom, Dad, I know who did this." They looked at her in angst.

"Yes, I remember. You said you were here. Well who was it?"

"I didn't get his name but it was a white wolf with a blue box. A big blue box. He had a swimming pool and engines in it."

"A swimming pool? Impossible…" Saul said in disbelief. 

"That's what I said! It said police on it and he seemed a bit weird. He had a British accent and green eyes. He then told me a story about Time Lords. He said he was one and that they reigned supreme for millions of years."

"Time Lord?" Humphrey asked. He then walked up to Aaron's den and went inside. He tried not to step on the broken glass. He looked at the half-crushed bookshelf and looked for any book.

He then looked down on the ground a few feet away that said "Time Travelers of the millennium." He picked it up and started to read it. He saw different wolves from different times. He then came upon Aaron's page.

"This book had Aaron in it…" He said in shock and awe.

"What does it say?" Tony asked. Everyone listened closely.

"It says, "Immortal, bisexual, mad scientist. From Earth, Milky Way Galaxy. Goes by the name of Aaron. Regenerates, roam Jasper Park Canada, and last seen in the robot wars."

"How does it know that?" Kate asked a little bit freaked out.

"It says time travelers. Aaron was one. But who is it from?" Humphrey closed the book and looked in the back. On the bottom it read: From the bookshelf of the… it just stopped there.

"It doesn't say where it's from. Well whatever it is, we're catching it." Humphrey said with determination.

"How?" Kate asked. "How do you expect us to find a big blue box?"

"We just do what we always do… make a splash…" Humphrey said with a smile.

Kate and Claudette smiled with him. But to catch this mysterious wolf, they had to wait until the night. They might have another chance encounter with this wolf.

It was now late at night. The crickets were chirping and the owls were hooting. Humphrey, Kate, and Claudette were by Aaron's den waiting for a speck of blue to drop by their park.

They waited and waited until the morning come. They just needed to see it.


	4. Handbags and Scyorax

Claudette yawned as nothing happened. Humphrey and Kate were about to fall asleep. They were bored. I mean, very bored. They saw nothing in the sky and nothing unusual.

It was close to sunrise as the three got up and stretched. They looked around and still saw nothing.

"Maybe we should call it in…" Kate said. "We aren't going to find this wolf or his magic box."

"You're right. We should just go home." Humphrey said. So they did. They didn't witness anything and they were sleepy. Very sleepy.

 _ **Three weeks later…**_

Claudette was playing cards with Saul as the three parents, Humphrey, Kate and Hutch were talking. Suddenly they heard whooshing near their den.

They were easily scared by this. Everyone left their den to investigate. A few odd feet ahead they saw a huge blue box. It said police like Claudette said.

"What is this thing?" Kate asked. Saul and Claudette cowered behind the parents. They didn't like what was going to happen.

Humphrey knocked on the door and called out. "Who's in there?!" He yelled as he banged on the doors.

The doors opened. Smoke came out of it. Out came a wolf. He was white like Claudette said.

"W-who are y-you?" Saul asked whimpering like a pup. The wolf then looked at them and smiled.

"You're ticket to freedom…" The wolf said.

"Who are you? State your name and business…"

"My name? Names are overrated… my business… is fun…"

They looked at this wolf in confusion. The wolf then started to air out the box he was in. The smoke cleared and he smiled and nodded.

"Tell me again. Who are you?"

The unknown wolf looked at them and started to speak. "To many, I'm the oncoming storm. The white death. A mad wolf with a box. But to those who aren't afraid I'm a great warrior, a god."

"Tell us who you are…" Kate demanded.

The wolf said nothing. He only smiled and laughed. A roar of animalistic proportions came from the forest. It came through the forest cutting down trees.

"We've got company!" The wolf said. What came out was the Sycorax. They have a skull on their face, red robes, and they spoke in an alien language. The wolf then spoke in their language and started to move their paws as they talked.

The Sycorax then looked at the wolves and started to talk in their language again. The wolf then spoke in their language and soon the Sycorax spoke clear English.

"We are sorry to disturb you, great warrior." The leader said. They then bowed as the wolf looked at them in disgust.

"You think you could waltz in here and take over my territory. Huh, think again."

"We are so sorry." They then left the area. The gang then looked in fear as the aliens just left.

"Who were they?!" Hutch yelled.

"The Sycorax. A great race of people. Until you steal their handbags…."

The group didn't know what to think of this wolf. He was crazy! But yet, they felt attracted to him.

"Let me tell you my name… I'm Wayne… oh that rhymed…" Wayne said as he giggled.

"I'm Humphrey… this is Kate and Hutch." He motioned to the two.

"Hello…" They said.

Nothing bad so far, just sharing your personal data with an absolute stranger.


	5. It's Smaller on the Outside

"What's your name, little boy?" Wayne asked Saul. Wayne then opened the door to his box.

"I'm not little! I'm a big boy! My name's Saul." He said with confidence.

"And I'm…"

"Ah yes, sweet little Claudette…"

"Sweet?!" She yelled as she went up to him. Everyone started to follow her.

"You're the same as all the rest. Sweet, little Claudette, works for her parents, ideas above their station."

Everyone went inside the blue box. It was dark and no one could see a foot in front of their paw.

Claudette kept talking. "Well for your information, I'm not sweet on the inside and I'm certainly not…"

Wayne then turned on the lights and revealed a huge room. It was dominated by a large, hexagonal console with many switches and dials, typically in the middle of the room. There were stairs that went to different rooms and bars that kept you from falling to the second floor. Everything was shiny and had lights on it.

A long tube was centered in the middle of the console that moved up and down. The tube connected with the ceiling which had a turbine that moved in a circle. There was a second floor that held wires and other doodads. The console had two screens on either side that displayed a weird alien text.

Wayne looked at them and smiled. Everyone looked in awe as they saw this. They didn't know what to say. They were shocked.

"It's called the TARDIS. It can travel anywhere in time and space… and its mine…"

"It's… look at this…" Kate said in awe.

"Go on say it." Wayne said. "Most people do…" Everyone then left the TARDIS and looked on the outside.

They saw the small box that couldn't possibly hold anything big inside. They checked the outside for any magic and then the group went back inside and looked at Wayne.

"It's smaller on the outside…" Humphrey said. Wayne frowned.

"That's a first." He said. He then started to turn the TARDIS console on. "Where do you want to go?"

"How can you have this? This is advanced technology…" Humphrey said. "Only a mad scientist can have stuff like this."

"Trust me, I'm no scientist. I'm a Time Lord." He said with confidence.

"What's a Time Lord?" Hutch asked.

"I'll tell you later… but right now, who wants adventure?" He said with a crooked smile and laughed.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. That's because he was! He was a mad wolf with a box.

"We don't trust people like you. There was only one person that we trusted. And he's…" Kate stopped. She didn't want to say it. But Wayne knew what she was going to say.

"The robot war was a terrible thing. A lot of death there." Wayne said frowning and remembering what happened to Aaron.

"But we must go on. There's no point in living in the past. Trust me. I know a lot about that…" He said as he looked straight in their eyes. He then smiled.

"So what do you say?" He asked as he pulled a lever. "Adventure?"

They weren't sure. It was all too soon. But, then again it had been three years after the robot wars.

"Let's do it!" Claudette said excitedly. Everyone wasn't sure what to do.

"It's this or going back to your boring lives as normal wolves." Wayne said. Humphrey, Kate, and Hutch looked at each other.

"We have to think about it. Right now, you can stay in our pack." Hutch said.

"I've always wanted to be in a pack…" Wayne said with a smile.

"Hutch…" Humphrey started. They then started to talk in whispers. "We don't know this guy. What if he's dangerous?" Humphrey asked.

"I don't know. He reminds me of Aaron. And this TARDIS sure is cool. It's like Aaron had a time hopper, Wayne has a Ferrari."

They thought for a moment. He did remind them of Aaron. A madder version of him at least. They could at least give him a shot.

They turned and faced him. "You can stay with us. But if you try to pull anything…" Kate said threatening.

"Trust me…. I won't." He said as he crossed his chest on both sides instead of one.

"Which den would you like?" Hutch asked.

"I guess anywhere closer to the leader of your pack. I like to talk to leaders of packs."

They then walked out of the TARDIS and to Tony and Eve's den. Everyone then remembered what Claudette said. A mad wolf with fall out of the sky…

This wolf sure was mad… and technically he did fall out of the sky. Oh, but the adventure didn't stop there. It had only begun.

 _ **A/N: Due to time constraints, i had to pubish all three chapters in one day. The regular one chapter a day on a spread on Monday through Friday will come tomorrow. Sorry that this was rushed. Peace out!**_

 _ **Tivb Nzmm Irhvh Lmxv Nliv**_


End file.
